


Love and Duty

by KaraMergen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tougane Sakuya really likes men, but his devotion to his mother forces him to focus on something else... all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, explanation time: according to the official databook, Tougane Sakuya was originally supposed to be gay (and interested in Ginoza, of all people), but since the second season was so short and action-packed, the creators didn't have a chance to explore this part of his life. Me? I find it utterly hilarious (and fascinating), and now I can't help but imagine Sakuya as someone who really wants to pursue men but is too busy with his whole... Akane... thing and his mother's orders. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKUYA, you crazy diamond.

"Mother," Sakuya says and gives Chief Kasei (no, Tougane Misako) a long look. "I think that enforcer Ginoza is a very interesting person."

Enforcer Ginoza Nobuchika has a strikingly handsome face, a tinge of quiet sadness to his green eyes, and a prosthetic arm. Judging by the way he moves, he doesn't have much of a stump left, and his bionic limb is probably attached directly to his shoulder, but it doesn't bother Sakuya in the slightest: he thinks that people with missing limbs are quite attractive, and Ginoza has that irresistible air of a tragic, tortured prince.

"Oh." Misako examines her flawless artificial fingernails. "Really."

"Yes," Sakuya replies energetically. "He used to be an inspector, but that incident with Makishima affected him in the worst of ways, especially since..."

"Sakuya, I _know_ ," Misako says patiently. "Now, what about your most recent little project? Inspector Tsunemori, I mean? Her outstandingly clear psycho-pass and all that?"

"Ah," Sakuya responds with a vaguely sheepish smile. "It's alright, mother. I... have some _ideas_ about her."

Enforcer Ginoza is a treasure, but Tougane Sakuya is a loyal son and a mature man who knows his priorities, and so, Ginoza will have to wait.

♥

Sugou Teppei is a polite and reserved man with a gorgeous muscular body; Sakuya has a thing for muscles, and it takes him a grand total of one minute to learn that Sugou used to serve in the military. Sakuya recalls a couple of fascinating literary works revolving around the liaisons between military men and approaches Sugou at the cafeteria. 

"I hope you like our division," he says in his most tactful voice. "I'm somewhat new here myself, but it seems to be a great team, and, well, in our circumstances..."

"Yes," Sugou nods with an incredibly serious expression. "I'm really grateful for everything. Inspector Tsunemori is very considerate."

Tsunemori. _Right_.

♥

Sakuya doesn't know how to feel about Saiga Jouji: the professor is not really his type (Sakuya likes elegant men, and Saiga appears to be deeply uninterested in fashion), but his rumoured ability to cloud other people's psycho-passes is remarkable to say the least, and when Saiga drops a quote from Oscar Wilde's _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ in a casual conversation, Sakuya's eyes widen in delight. He quickly finds an excuse to visit Saiga in his small room.

"You know, professor," he begins in a highly amiable manner. "You're something of a legendary figure here."

Saiga lets out a sarcastic chuckle and pours some more coffee into their cups. "Heh! Well, if you're talking about _that_ , it's hardly something to be pleased with. But at least Tsunemori seems to be good at resisting the influence of my... _talent_."

"Yes, Tsunemori Akane," Sakuya nods, trying his absolute best to sound calm, or at least not obviously aggravated. "She's such an important member of our division. I can't even imagine our lives without her anymore. It's amazing how a single person can change so much. Sometimes, when I'm awake at night, I find myself wondering about her."

Saiga raises a curious eyebrow. "Indeed."

Sakuya takes a sip of his coffee and casts a crestfallen glance at his wrist communicator. In less than two hours, he is supposed to meet Tsunemori Akane at the main office in order to discuss work-related matters, as well as to observe her behavior, all for the sake of his project.

For someone who really, truly likes men, he certainly spends a bit too much time chasing after a single woman.


End file.
